


When In Rome

by DilophoLehnsherr



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, JEDTAVIUS, M/M, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, NatM - Freeform, Rome - Freeform, idk man im just using filler tags now, oh look my least favourite part ofposting things, tagging, uncensored use of the american deep south accent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilophoLehnsherr/pseuds/DilophoLehnsherr
Summary: When Jedediah gets stranded in Rome due to an unexpected flight layover, he figures that he might as well make the best of it. After all, it's one of the most historical cities on earth! However, none of the sights or millenniums-old ruins seem to compare to the fleeting moments of coincidental meetings with a handsome local he can't seem to stop running into. Literally.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even gonna comment on how bad I am for started new projects halfway into old ones, okay??  
> I just wanna write some relatively lighthearted, incredibly self-indulgent content for a pairing that, frankly, deserves the goddamn world.  
> Enjoy!! And please review if you liked it and wanna see more!! I actually have a realistic plan drawn for this one!!

Airports. How does one describe an airport? The mood depends on so many factors: the time, one’s own internal clock, how rested you are. Whether or not you’re leaving, going home, or waiting for a connecting flight. Your experience in customs: good, bad, or just mildly annoying? You look around you, and you see people sleeping on benches, people in three-piece suits rushing to make their boarding call, people in sweatpants buying bags of chips that cost 17 dollars. Jed never knew how to feel about airports.

Especially now, being subject to bad news after a long, turbulent flight in. Suddenly, the seemingly liminal space around him looked a little too bright, just enough to hurt his eyes as they widened in shock. “A week?” Jed’s southern drawl only accentuated the astonishment in his words.

The lady who had the misfortune to deliver this information nodded sympathetically. “We’re sorry, sir. We will reimburse any passengers who require accommodation over this unexpected layover. It’s simply too dangerous to attempt to navigate that storm.” She spoke like a true professional, as if she had rehearsed this speech a dozen times. Maybe she had, with previous incidents.

As if on cue, a chorus of frustrated passengers sounded from behind him, taking their misguided anger out on this poor woman. A barrage of heated comments and threats towards her job flared up like torches from a mob. Jed had to admit, it was difficult to refrain from lashing out at the closest target, but keeping his head in situations such as this was a quality he prided himself on. It was hardly HER fault. Blaming a secretary for the actions of nature thousands of kilometers away made about as much sense as blaming your horse for your bad harvest. 

It was still a downer, though. Jed managed a “thanks,” with an appreciative nod before he turned away and started heading out, towards the exit, passport in hand and ready to pass on to the officials who needed it. What now? All he had for supplies were the contents of his carry-on backpack, which housed about 2 days’ worth of his worst clothes, his toothbrush, some books, wallet, and electronics. He supposed he had no choice but to make the best out of what he had. It was only a week, after all. Then he’d be back home, back in America, on his family ranch where he belonged.

It couldn’t be that hard to find a spontaneous place to stay in Rome, right?

=========================

Jed’s bag slid off his shoulder as he slumped in defeat, falling to the floor beside his boots with a dull thud. He was made vaguely aware of a small metal object being dropped into his open palm as he stared at what would be his home for the next week. The place could barely be called a studio; New York City college kids would scoff at this atrocity. The bed alone took up half the room, forcibly shoved between the outer wall and the door, barely giving enough room to open the damn thing. Jed had to stand to the side to close it, and when he tried to lock the door, the bolt didn’t align with the latch, effectively rendering it useless. Water damage littered the wallpaper in randomly assorted splotches, and when Jed looked up, the creeping stain of mold on the ceiling almost made him gag. A part of him hoped the spores that were no doubt exploding off that monstrosity would poison him, so he’d get to spend the night in a hospital emergency room instead of this dump. He didn’t even get his own washroom; it was a communal living space with a communal washroom. If this was how the landlord kept his guest rooms, he shuddered to think of how his bathrooms looked. Aw, geez. Here comes the vomit. 

Jed gave his head a good shake to jostle his brain into thinking of something else, before he really did ralph up his breakfast. “I’m payin’ a’hundred an’ fifty bucks a night for this?” 

He supposed he didn’t have much room to complain, seeing as this was the only place he could hope to afford at such short notice. Still, Jed wanted to spend as little time as possible in this acrid atmosphere. If he had his way, he would only be sleeping here. Besides, he liked the outdoors; he was practically born with a cowboy hat on and a lasso in-hand. 

Jed set his bag down and sat at the edge of the bed, zipping it open in order to sort through what to take and what to leave behind. He transferred his phone and earbuds to his pocket, but not before shooting his family back in Texas a few messages about the situation. The last thing he wanted was 12 missed calls from his Ma and a missing persons report filed on him. Jed slipped out his laptop along with its charging cable and set them down beside him, followed by his hygiene products and nicely-folded clothes. That just left his wallet and a stuffed animal behind, which he opted to keep with him.

Insult his manliness all you want, Jed never went anywhere without that stuffed mare. She was a gift from his Ma when he was still a newborn, and had supposedly been beige back then. Her colour had faded to a steely white over the years from so many wash cycles, but a 5 year-old Jed had decided to name her Marshmallow, because he loved her as much as he had loved marshmallows back then. One button eye was missing, her once majestically-crafted mane was now stringy and brittle, and she was covered in mends from times he had been careless as a kid, but all those imperfections just gave her more sentimental value. Jed would much rather risk someone stealing his laptop than Marshmallow.

Zipping up his bag, Jed stood back up and slung it over his shoulder. He checked his pockets to make sure he had everything before he stepped out the door. Once again, he attempted to lock it, but no amount of ranch-enhanced strength could make it budge. After three good pulls, Jed simply gave up, pocketed the key, and started down the rickety old staircase that led towards this shoddy excuse for a hotel’s exit. A true outdoorsman’s excitement started to settle in Jed’s gut, making him antsy to get out and see what awaited him here, in one of the most historical cities on earth. No doubt something great, something breathtaking, somethi-

Crash.

It happened so suddenly, Jed couldn’t process it until he was already on the rough, cobblestone ground. The wind was knocked out of his lungs, and it took a second for the shock to wear off. He sat up, and surveyed the scene around him. Judging from the array of very old-looking tattered books now littered precariously about the ground, he must have crossed paths with someone while he wasn’t paying attention. His line of sight ascended to meet the image of a man frantically brushing himself off, muttering in Italian under his breath. 

Jed figured that it was probably his fault, so the least he could do was gather this guy’s stuff. A quick sweep of the ground swiftly scooped up those tomes of novels into a nice stack, which was, admittedly, rather heavy. Jed had a little trouble standing back up with those in his arms. Hell, he could rest his chin on top of this pile. “Hey, uh… You speak English, compadre? ‘Cause the best I got for ya is 6th grade Spanish.” 

The man looked up upon hearing Jed’s voice, and he finally got a good look at that face of his. He was young, about the same age as Jed, if one had to guess. Dark hair fell in an unkempt manner on his head, but it suited him; this guy would be able to pull off bedhead like no one’s business. He just had one of those faces: inviting, friendly, yet also assertive, as though he would be the best of friends, until you crossed him. A red scarf framed his features nicely, adding a splash of colour to his jet black jacket and navy blue shirt. With this, grey acid-washed jeans that reminded Jed of the fashion trends of the 80s, and leather Doc Martens completed the whole look. All in all, Jed found himself face-to-face with a rather handsome, very fashionable stranger, and Jed was in a “Feel the Bern” shirt that was one size too big and he hadn’t washed his hair in two days. 

The stranger blinked incredulously in response to Jed’s question. “Of course I speak English,” he grinned. Oh, no; he had a wonderfully mixed-European accent and an endearing smile, too! Damn you, universe, for always showing him those who had their lives together! 

Okay, step one: be cool. “Y’all dropped this ‘ere stack when you plowed into me like that and I… Picked ‘er up for ya’.” Failed step one. Jed decided to just shut up and offer him his books back. 

The stranger took them back gratefully, and he seemed to sigh in relief when he got them back in his hands, carrying them with practised ease. “Thank you very much. I’m sorry for crashing into you like that; I hope that wasn’t your first impression of Italy!” he laughed lightheartedly, a wonderful sound that was like music to Jed’s ears. Was this guy sculpted by Michelangelo? There was no way a human being could be this damn perfect. “I’m Octavius. Octavius Caesar. I’d offer to shake your hand, but mine are full.” Oh, come on! Even his name was badass!

“Caesar, as in…?” Jed made a gesture that resembled pulling a sword from its hilt and pointing troops into battle. 

Octavius just shook his head in an amused way. “Wow, most people ask about the salad, not the Scourge Of Gaul himself.” An intrigued glint hit those eyes of his, and Jed could feel the heat rising in his face. A pause fell between them then, broken by a curious “Your name?”

Jed tried to overcompensate for the social awkwardness he hadn’t felt since high school by quickly answering with a “Jedediah Smith! Uh… no need to get all biblical on me, though. Friends jus’ call me Jed.”

Octavius nodded his acknowledgement. “Well, very nice to meet you, Jed. If you don’t mind terribly, I’m in a bit of a rush and will have to let you go now.” At that, Jed started running through scenarios where he could interrupt and swap numbers in a way that was socially acceptable, but alas, his hesitancy was his downfall. “I hope you have a wonderful stay in Rome! And if I were you, I wouldn’t see the Forum nor the Colosseum on a weekend.” 

With that, the handsome stranger Octavius, who had rendered Jed inept for reasons beyond his own understanding, signed his goodbye with an enthusiastic “ciao!” and continued to run down the road, books in hand. 

Jed just raised his right hand in a half-hearted way. “Bye…” he mumbled sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took as long as it did, guys. I've been busy as all fuck getting through workplace chaos and getting everything done for uni, and everything finalized for my move there after the summer. It's here, though! And i wrote a long one to make it up to you guys!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all your kind words on the last one, and I hope you keep reading, even if hectic lives mean fewer updates sometimes aaaauughh!!

Okay, so finding one’s way around a city this big is, in fact, difficult. Especially if one is from the sticks. Jed could lead a herd of cattle for miles on end, care for his precious mare Chestnut as though she were his child, chase down escaped hens and scare off hungry coyotes like he was born to do it, but navigating a big, bustling city? That was just downright scary. Jed didn’t like the crowds, the cold shoulders, the complete anonymity. It made him feel small, insignificant, and all the activity was making his head throb. He dearly wished that he had his hat, one of their farm dogs, some way of clinging onto the comfort of home in a place so far removed. 

At least he still had Marshmallow. After an unsuccessful wander that followed crashing into that handsome stranger the day prior, Jed had decided to retire to his hole in the wall that functioned as a room. Minor jet lag tugging at his eyelids, he had fallen asleep early, Marsh in his arms offering his subconscious some relief, but the sheer discomfort of the rock-hard, lumpy mattress would not allow him that luxury for very long. 

Unbelievably stiff muscles and draining physical exhaustion awaited him upon his waking at the bright and early hour of 2 in the morning. When no amount of forcing his eyes closed would encourage slumber, Jed just pulled up his laptop and started researching places to see, things to do, and by the time morning really had rolled around, he had a list compiled. A list full of all the things that interested him the most, a list with a booking number from a tour bus he had bought a week-long, hop-on ticket from online, a list perfectly catered to one Jedediah Smith.

The sun filtered through the stained, ratty curtains that draped over his foggy window, alerting Jed to the passage of time. He rubbed at his dreary eyes with the back of his hand to eradicate the lingering sleep deprivation as best as he could, but they still vaguely stung, and exhaustion clung to his person like a ball and chain. Stretching was downright painful and his joints cracked with every movement, but Jed somehow managed to swing his legs round, stand up and shake himself as awake as best he could get, given the circumstances. Time to get changed out of these flannel pants and the oversized NASA sweater that served as his pajamas, wash up, and head out. The Trevi Fountain awaited his wish.

=====================  
As the brisk morning breeze hit his face, Jedediah was glad to finally be outside. Country folk like himself weren’t meant to be cooped up like rats, especially in a place where all his suspicions about how rancid the washroom would be turned out to be correct. No, he thrived in the outdoors, even in a place as big and intimidating as this. It gave him a wandering, nomadic spirit; a desire to explore the back alleys and niche restaurants like he had explored the woods surrounding the family ranch when he was a kid. It’s not like he had to be at the fountain by a certain time, anyway, so why not do a little wandering?

Gliding where the wind took him had proven to be fun, as Jed ended up in the sprawling expanse that made up the Jewish Quarter. Kosher restaurants dotted every corner, paired with their friendly staff that never failed to give Jed a bright, toothy smile when they made eye contact. It wasn’t in the most well-kempt position, but friendly hospitality leaked off this place like a broken faucet. Yeah, Jed wouldn’t mind spending some considerable time here, reading the historical plaques and wishing so dearly that he could explore those phenomenally ornate temples that seemed to call his name and tease his curiousity so cruelly.

It was between two fairly newer-looking buildings that Jed’s eyes truly locked-on, however. What had started as a glance to a seemingly harmless gelato stand advertising Kosher options instantly turned into Jed zeroing in on the back of a strikingly familiar individual. This figure was leaning casually over the counter, perusing the options available to him with great interest. He conversed light-heartedly with the clerk as he tried to decide, and the look in the eyes of the salesman was one of complete awe, total admiration, like one might have in a chance encounter with a celebrity. Jed attempted to listen in, but he couldn’t understand the Italian. That voice, however, was starting to ring a bell. Oh, if only he would say something in English, Jed would’ve been able to connect the rest of the dots.

The mysterious man threw his head back in a hearty, full-stomached laughter, and recognition finally clicked in Jed’s mind. “Octavius!” He shouted, to try and get his attention. Thankfully, it did just that. Unfortunately, when Octavius investigated behind him curiously, Jed realized that he had no plan for this interaction. Plus, were those thick-rimmed hipster glasses that Octavius was wearing?

A glint sparked from behind those Instagram frames of his, and Octavius beamed right back at Jed. “Well, I’ll be!” He chimed, not giving a Jed a chance to react before he turned back to the stand, held up two fingers, and said “Due, due.” 

Jed didn’t have to speak Italian to know what Octavius was saying. “Oh, I’m fine, really.”

“Nonsense!” Octavius retaliated, without looking back to do so. “You can’t go through Italy without trying gelato, mio amico.” Oh, god, now he was just playing with Jed. The way that voice of his, smooth and sweet as honey on the ears, seamlessly transitioned between accents depending on which language they originated from might as well be a crime.

Nonetheless, Jed still fumbled for his wallet, only to be cut short by the elegant movement of a swift hand gently lowering it back down. “I’m not exactly hurting for cash; I can cover yours. Consider it a proper welcome, and an apology for crashing into you like that yesterday.”

Jed really hoped his face wasn’t as red as it felt. This fucking guy, what was with him that made him feel downright shy? Jedediah was not SHY! He was confident, sure of himself, “foolhardy,” as his Ma often said. Where was that brash Smith confidence now? Jed figured he just had to give it a bit of a nudge. 

“Thanks!” His voice cracked. Nailed it.

It wasn’t long before the pair settled down on a set of steps, shoulder to shoulder in the narrow, age-stained doorway they led up to. Their spot overlooked the uneven, pedestrian street where activity soared. Tourists dotted the more scenic outlooks, many of them in the middle of group photos, while locals trotted about their daily business, earbuds in or cycling along on their ways to their lives. Pigeons cooed at those with shiny objects or food, begging for scraps and fighting over the odd chunk of bread that would get tossed their way. Jed had always liked to people watch, especially in an environment like this, early in the morning, when everyone was going somewhere, whether in a hurry to work or a rush to the nearest tourist trap. 

“Don’t let it melt,” a familiar voice remarked from beside him. “You’ll miss out on the texture, Deep Thought.”

Jed’s attention was pulled from observing their surroundings, and back up to Octavius, who had the end a plastic spoon sticking out of his mouth. He was chewing on it absentmindedly between bites of his gelato. Huh. Interesting tick. But let’s reel it back to that reference he made. “Woah there partner, was that a Hitchhiker’s Guide To the Galaxy reference?” 

Octavius’s dark grey eyes seemed to light up, his spoon-stuffed mouth stretching into a bright, excited smile. Oh good lord, Jed was jealous of this man’s perfectly goofy mannerisms. “You recognized it? You looked so deep in thought there, you were a bit like the supercomputer.” 

Jed squinted at Octavius, seeking to confirm some perhaps generalizing suspicions. “Are all y’all Europeans well-read and smooth talkers?” 

Octavius snorted in an amused fashion, almost choking on the utensil still protruding from between his teeth. “Are all you Americans Republican, deep-southern cowboys?”

“Now hol’ up there, partner; I’ll have you know I’m a rather far-left Democrat! Neither myself nor my self-respectin’ family would be caught dead associatin’ wit’ those there xenophobes!” Jed exaggerated his Texan accent for the sake of this kindling banter, feigning offense at the audacity that someone would reign him in with the majority of his home state.

This performative display only served to make Octavius throw his head back in a wonderful cackle of a laugh. Jed’s immediate horror focused on that bloody spoon, and the strong possibility of him choking to death on it. His reflexes acted quickly to reach up and swipe it from Octavius’s mouth, which earned him a surprised eyebrow raise, and an instant cease of laughter. Octavius looked at him quizzically, clearly not having expected that. 

Under the pressure of those intelligent eyes, Jed’s nerves started to act up again. “I didn’ want ya chokin’!” He explained, perhaps a little too hastily, a little too clipped.

But Octavius seemed to be satisfied with that answer, for a look of realization crossed his features. “Oh! Was I chewing on something?” Octavius inquired, continuing without giving Jed ample time to respond. “Apologies. It’s a… Well, a nervous habit. A bad one; I need to work on it. My parents aren’t too fond of me when I end up chewing through my sleeve cuffs because they’re the only things I have on-hand.” 

He was so natural, the way he played off his not-so-stellar behaviours. Octavius made it seem trivial, and maybe it was, really. Who could see a smile like that, so reassuringly kindly, wise beyond his years, and not feel as though he were anything less than a shining example? Jed bet his habits weren’t even THAT bad, so he took a quick glance down at the sleeves of his friend’s jacket, only to find that the inside edges were frayed like old copper wire. It was only the insides, the parts easily concealed, as though Octavius wished to hide that part of himself on command, but who from, if he was so open about it as to discuss it with a stranger?

“What exactly do you do?” Jed asked, more as a way to steer the conversation into something easier to think about.

“Eh, not much, really.” Octavius paused, and shifted his gaze back out into the crowd, his easy smile seeming more performative now than genuine. “Work with my family, mostly.”

Now Jed was curious. “You guys close?”

Octavius snorted. “You could say that.”

Well, not much for easy information, are you, Octavius? “So what do your folk do, then?”

Octavius’s jaw clenched. “Retail. Own a, uh… big jewellery store uptown, just past the historical district.”

This conversation just took a nosedive. What happened to that unique flare Octavius had? Jed tried to latch on to his last words to change the subject, hoping it was just that. “Thought this whole damn city was the historical district, what with all the ruins everywhere.”

That got a chuckle. A chuckle! Hallelujah! “Well, kind of, if you think of it that way. There’s just too much to mark, so they walled off the biggest concentration of tourist traps and called it the historical district. Didn’t even mark where they stabbed Julius Caesar to death.”

“Beware the Ides of March!” Jed playfully retorted, which got him a light cuff to the shoulder. 

“Beware the Ides of daft tourists condescendingly asking you if you speak English!” Octavius teased. Okay, fair point. It certainly couldn’t always be fun living in a place like this. 

Still, Jed was glad to have their seemingly natural banter back in place. All nerves aside, he felt content around Octavius, like he didn’t have to put on a likeable persona. 

After a few comfortable moments of silence that they had drifted into, Jed decided to be the one to break it for once. “If you’re not TOO sick of us daft tourists, you much mind joining me for some sightseeing today?”

Octavius blinked, like he wasn’t expecting to be invited anywhere, and didn’t quite know how to take it. “I mean… sure. Where are we going?”

“I was thinkin’ that Trevi Fountain. Reckon it’d be more fun with you than all by my lonesome.” Jed grew a little more bold and offered an encouraging smile.

Unexpected excitement glinted in those captivatingly grey eyes, and his smile, Octavius’s REAL smile, slowly crept onto his face in all its goofy, crooked glory. The sight was breathtaking. “I’ll get us past the crowds.”


End file.
